Sensation
by El morador
Summary: Rose awake in the morning with her husband Edward... For now. Rosed, EdxNoah post Conqueror of Shambala.


Edward X Rose

_Sensation._

_Liore 1930_

The warmth of the union of their bodies was comforting, running their fingers as if they were a comb through their golden hair, leaning on their shoulders as if it were a pillow, even holding Edward's _Automail_ by the hand from the cold metal he felt certain ... Warmth.

Edward's eyes widened, his molten gold color was always so captivating to her, eyes that had shown decision, fear, guilt, joy, melancholy, today looked at her with appreciation.

Then Edward, sitting softly on the bed, looked at Rose's beautiful amethyst eyes and said softly.

\- Good morning, Rose - Edward's voice was soft

\- Good morning Edo - It was Rose's response, which kissed Ed on the cheek.

\- You're more affectionate than normal, is something wrong? - Curious Edward asked

\- I'm not sure ... - While he thought that there was a high voice that interrupted them

\- Mom dad - A little girl with mocha skin just like her mother and charcoal black hair

\- Nina Good morning - It was Ed's answer

\- Nina, how did you wake up? - Rose asked approaching with her little daughter Ed.

\- Well, although I would like to sleep with you tonight - Said the girl in an embarrassing way

Rose picked her up in her arms and carried her to her bed accompanied by Edward when they lay down the girl quickly settled between them.

Edward stroked Nina's cheeks as she closed her eyes, felt Rose's touch and when she turned around she saw that she had a glazed look before he asked Rose around her with his arms and leaned on his chest.

\- Is something wrong with Rose? - Ed asked worriedly

She said softly and softly - Ed ... you will stay with me -

\- Of course s Rose, you know I will not abandon you -

\- Do you promise? -

Taking her in his arms and bringing her face close to his, he tenderly kissed her and said _Promise._

After that, she fell asleep with Edward and Nina.

...

Suddenly the girl with pink strands woke up with her daughter, she could feel the warm tears on her face which she removed with her hands.

In a room with sand walls where she was only accompanied by her daughter, no one else was with them.

This had been something that happened uncommonly, but regularly.

When she had been told of Ed's brief return, she lamented that she could not have been when he appeared, but the real problem was these dreams, she and Ed were seen as a couple and that surprised her.

She was quite grateful to Edward but she always told herself that they would not reach anything else, and on the other hand, she felt that somehow Edward was with her, in her bed, when she was going out, with her daughter.

She asked those who were there if they knew anything about Edward, they only knew that it came from a kind of portal, Rose asked Winry if she also had a feeling of Ed's "presence", she said no.

Rose looked at the end of her bed and felt again that Ed was somehow still with her.

A door in a white void, with no apparent fixed place where it seemed to be floating, a door stands imposing.

The large metal door reminiscent of silver with no one around, had on its edges sculptures of people in various positions, high up the figure of a baby while it was held by several arms.

On the door writing in Latin or Old English was carved in it, and when the huge doors opened the other side of the door was revealed.

_Germany 1930_

_morning_

Noah slowly opened her brown eyes, her dark black hair was well settled, her awakening was greeted with a feeling of loneliness which quickly faded to see Edward next to her, the heat he emitted was comforting after several years of loneliness.

Gently running her hand through Edward's golden locks, Noah wondered what caused this feeling.

She felt Edward's hands-on her and when she turned she saw that Edward had woken up.

\- Good morning Noah– I greet Ed sweetly as he stands up from the bed and puts on his shoes.

\- Good morning Edo - Noah said while she was also preparing to change.

While I'm with him, things will get better.

And with that thought at the end of getting ready I kiss him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
